Liz Forbes
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes Sheriff Forbes | continuity = The Vampire Diaries | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Mystic Falls, Virginia | known relatives = Caroline Forbes (daughter) | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Family Ties" | final appearance = | actor = Marguerite MacIntyre }} Overview Biography Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes is the Sheriff of Mystic Falls and the mother of Caroline Forbes. Her husband, Bill Forbes, who was a member of the town's council, had left her for another man after revealing that he was gay. She is first introduced at a Founders Day party at Mayor Lockwood's house. There, she is shown to have a strained relationship with her daughter. However she does care a lot for her well-being, which is shown when she arrests a bartender after Caroline gets drunk. She is revealed to be a member of the Founders Council, a secret organization dedicated to protecting Mystic Falls from vampires. After Damon Salvatore saves her from vampire Lexi Branson, Liz becomes friends with Damon and is seen letting him know about the Council's plans. In the season one finale she is smacked across the head and locked up to a desk with her own handcuffs by John Gilbert, because she doesn't agree with his plan to use the town as bait in order to capture the tomb vampires. She is later saved by Carol Lockwood, but they are unable to save Mayor Lockwood, who is burned with the vampires. Liz then finds out that her daughter has been in a car crash and goes to the hospital, where she is comforted by Damon. In season two, Carol accuses Liz of getting Mayor Lockwood killed, but Damon reminds the ladies that they are on the same side. Liz is later informed by Mason Lockwood that Damon and Stefan Salvatore are vampires. She is very skeptical at first and refuses to believe that Damon, who she considers a friend, is a vampire. She tests him by slipping vervain into his drink and he reacts negatively to it. When Damon and Stefan assume Mason did it and attempt to take care of him in the woods, Liz appears and shoots both Stefan and Damon and has her deputes inject them with vervain. Liz tortures Damon in an attempt to learn how he and Stefan can walk in the sun, but is interrupted when Elena Gilbert appears, followed by Caroline, who kills the deputies. Liz is locked up in the cellar at the Salvatore House so that the vervain can get out of her system and she can be compelled to forget everything. Now knowing that her daughter is a vampire, she asks Damon to keep Caroline away from her and says that her daughter is gone. Caroline has a heart to heart with her mom, who eventually accepts Caroline being a vampire, but Caroline still decides to compel her and Liz loses her memory of the whole ordeal. After Matt Donovan has discovered the truth about vampires from Caroline, he tells Liz, who comes up with a plan to make Matt pretend to be compelled to forget, while he actually has vervain in his system. Liz then uses Matt to spy on Caroline, who she thinks is a monster now. Liz tries to capture and kill Damon, but accidentally shoots Jeremy Gilbert instead. Believing she has killed Jeremy, she is shocked to discover that Bonnie Bennett is able to resurrect him. She also finds out that Matt came clean to Caroline. After confessing that neither wanted to secretly live in fear of one another, Liz accepts her daughter for what she is and hugs her. After Caroline is locked up in a cellar by her father, who has found out that she is a vampire, Liz and Tyler Lockwood come to her rescue. Wikipedia; List of The Vampire Diaries characters Notes & Trivia * Related categories * images * appearances See also External Links * * * Liz Forbes at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Vampire Diaries/Season 1 characters Category:Vampire Diaries/Season 2 characters Category:Vampire Diaries/Season 3 characters Category:Vampire Diaries/Season 4 characters Category:Vampire Diaries/Season 5 characters Category:Mystic Falls Town Council/Members